


Swan Song (PT/BR)

by kathie_raddare_PTBR (kathie_raddare)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Based on a Lana Del Rey Song, Called The Lovely Bones, Canon Compliant, Eren Yeager Needs a Hug, Ereri Week, Ereri Week 2020, Fate, Implied Love, Last words, Love Letters, M/M, POV Eren Yeager, Paths (Shingeki no Kyojin), Redemption, Sad Ending, Sad Eren Yeager, Spoilers, Tea Shop Owner Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Title from a Lana Del Rey Song, based on a movie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathie_raddare/pseuds/kathie_raddare_PTBR
Summary: Enquanto o mundo decai ao seu redor, a última esperança da humanidade consegue alcançar e entregar o que todos esperavam: a liberdade. E enquanto muito rugiam pela vitória, ele se despedia do único mundo que conhecia, um mundo que já não comportava mais a sua própria existência.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 3





	Swan Song (PT/BR)

_And_ _I_ _will_ _never_ _sing_ _again_   
_And_ _you_ _won't_ _work_ _another_ _day_   
_I_ _will_ _never_ _sing_ _again_   
_With_ _just_ _one_ _wave_ _it_ _goes_ _away_   
_It_ _will_ _be_ _our_ _swan_ _song_

_Live_ _your_ _life_   
_Live_ _your_ _life_ _,_ _where_ _you've_ _been_   
_Where_ _you're_ _going_ _to_   
_Say_ _good_ _night_   
_Say_ _good_ _night_ _to_ _the_ _life_ _in_ _the_ _world_ _we_ _live_

**_Swan_ _Song – Lana del Rey_ **

Eren ainda podia sentir a dor que espalhou por seu corpo, tão torturante que quase passou despercebida. Ele conseguia sentir o cheiro de carne queimada, de lágrimas secas e de pólvora assaltar suas narinas. Ele conseguia sentir o peso do mundo cair sobre seus ombros e conseguia ouvir o estrondo final diante de seu inevitável destino, o grito misericordioso da Ackerman que deu fim à sua miséria. 

Esse era o destino que há muito tempo ele sabia que viria pelos planos de Armin e pelas mãos de Mikasa. Que há muito tempo ele havia aceitado. 

Um fechar de olhos o levou direto para o único lugar que ainda aceitava sua existência. Um lugar em que o solo era feito de areia colorida e o céu, cheio de estrelas. Um lugar onde o tempo era um fator irrelevante e onde passado, presente e futuro se encontravam. 

Um abrir de olhos e Eren se viu debaixo das auroras boreais que deixavam um rastro no céu, almas e existências sendo carregadas por elas em direção ao futuro. 

Um futuro que não cabia a existência de Eren Jaeger. 

O garoto que nasceu com o simples destino de se sacrificar pelos pecados da humanidade não caberia em um mundo feito de paz e sonhos. O espírito de luta e libertação dentro de si não era destinado a um tempo em que a felicidade não era um futuro inalcançável. 

No final das contas, Eren Jaeger foi o resultado de eventos inesperados e o escolhido para resolver os crimes da humanidade. 

E em um mundo em que eldianos nunca seriam descriminados por marlerianos e em que titãs não passavam de uma lenda urbana, Eren Jaeger nunca existiria. 

Seus sonhos, suas aspirações, seus desejos de liberdade não passariam de emoções que nunca o deixavam desistir. A raiva que sentiu ao ver um titã matar sua mãe; a sensação de inutilidade quando viu três homens tentarem sequestrarem uma garotinha; o senso de justiça quando viu um garoto magro e loiro ser espancado. 

Nada daquilo seria real porque nada daquilo existiria quando o passado fosse alterado. 

As camaradagens nas barracas de treinamento, as lágrimas de frustração ao perder companheiros, a dúvida ao ver Annie se cristalizar e o ardor de nunca parar até derrotar o inimigo. 

Nada daquilo seria lembrado porque o dono daquelas lembranças não existiria em um mundo em que uma garota não seria perseguida por flechas e forçada a se tornar escrava. Ou em um mundo em que três crianças, Sina, Maria e Rose, jamais fossem obrigadas a se alimentar da carcaça da própria mãe. 

O mundo de guerras, titãs e muralhas era único e exclusivamente de Eren Jaeger. 

Nem mesmo o bater de borboletas que soavam em seu estômago ao avistar o capitão Levi seriam reconhecidos. A dor de estar sempre sozinho e mal compreendido nunca significaria nada para ninguém. E o desejo de ter ao menos tocado a única pessoa que o fez sentir algo além de vazio nunca seria atendido. 

Porque em um mundo em que Grisha Jaeger jamais fora enviado para as muralhas, Carla jamais teria gerado um certo garoto de olhos grandes e esmeraldinos. 

E ainda sabendo de tudo isso, ainda que o céu começasse a se fragmentar ao seu redor, ainda que a dor começasse a consumi-lo até que Eren não passasse de um fragmento de um passado esquecido... mesmo sabendo de tudo isso, ele tinha um único pedido, uma única chance para vislumbrar o que poderia ter sido e não foi. 

Quem era o futuro para impedir um garoto sacrificado de realizar um único desejo? 

Aos poucos, a terra aos seus pés se transformou em pavimentos de paralelepípedos e as dunas de areia se moldaram em casas simples de dois andarem. O que antes era o céu escuro e estrelado se converteu no azul de um dia claro e familiar. E a solidão com a qual estava acostumado se dissipou quando crianças se materializaram e esbarraram em suas pernas. 

“Desculpa, moço!” 

Gabi Braun passou correndo, seus doze anos florescendo em risadas e brincadeiras, uma feição feliz no rosto dela. Gabi Braun, que ainda tinha a inocência de uma criança e que nunca havia presenciado os próprios amigos serem esmagados por pedras em um espetáculo. Gabi Braun, que nesse mundo podia ser tudo menos um cadete esperando para receber a sucessão de um titã. 

Ela tinha as mãos dadas com o garoto Falco, que Eren viu ter a inocência e compaixão ser transformadas em um titã sem consciência e que nesse mundo não precisava se preocupar em proteger o irmão e a melhor amiga e nem se esforçar para salvar o mundo. 

Erguendo os olhos verdes para a cidade onde estava, Eren pode ver os pássaros costeiros que sempre sobrevoavam as muralhas pousando alegremente no telhado das casas. O cheiro de sal e água do mar anulou o odor cadavérico que ele estava acostumado e quando o moreno apertou os olhos, ele pode ver que, à distância, um porto marítimo se estendia. 

Porque nesse mundo, o oceano não era um sonho compartilhado entre Eren e Armin, mas uma realidade para a cidade de Marley, que nunca havia expulsado os eldianos de sua terra. Melhor, que convivia pacificamente com eles. 

Tudo por causa do sacrifício de um garoto que nunca veria o futuro tornar-se mais iluminado e que nunca teria a oportunidade de, como aquelas crianças, ser uma criança despreocupada e pura. 

Ele não soube o que o impulsionou a dar o primeiro passo e a continuar a esmagar o próprio coração enquanto observava ao seu redor. 

Em uma das barraras expostas na rua, uma garota de cabelos castanhos e presos em um rabo de cavalo exibia orgulhosamente pedaços de carne expostos ao sol, uma mão abanando as moscas e outra gesticulando para uma mulher ruiva acompanhada de um senhor de idade. 

Um pequeno sorriso se colocou no rosto de Eren ao observar Sasha, ainda viva e salva, expor as caças em que era tão habilidosa. Saudável, rindo e sem um tiro atravessando seu estômago. Da mesma forma, Petra tinha o peso do pai apoiado em si e conversava com a morena da mesma forma gentil que costumava falar com Eren, mesmo quando todos eles estavam enfrentando a morte aos pés da titã-fêmea. 

Nenhuma delas reconheceu o homem de cabelos castanhos e compridos que passou por elas. 

Bem como Armim, que lia um livro de história sentado nas escadas de um edifício, também não. Aquele que tinha o poder de pôr um ponto final na guerra e que o fez, tinha um sorriso pequeno ao ler sobre as maravilhas do mundo em plena luz do dia. 

O que antes era um livro proibido agora podia ser lido na calçada. E o garoto que antes tinha uma aparência franzida e fraca, parecia forte e pronto para aventuras. Principalmente quando a porta de casa abriu e uma mulher loira o chamou para almoçar. 

“Já vou, mãe.” 

Armin, que sempre andava de cabeça baixa e amuada, se levantou e entrou com passos leves na casa, fechando a porta na cara do desconhecido. Um desconhecido, que em outro mundo, era seu melhor amigo e aquele que o loiro precisou matar em prol da paz. 

Eren continuou a andar, notando Erwin Smith andando em direção ao porto com 12 crianças divididas em duas fileiras atrás de si. Apesar de ainda carregar a postura séria de Comandante, ele usava a voz branda para explicar sobre a geografia do mundo e a disposição dos continentes e mares, apontando e dando exemplos como o bom professor que era. 

E se Jean se encontrava encostado em uma das casas, falando algo para uma garota loira sorrir, Eren não o julgaria. Naquele mundo, uma família não era algo impossível. E se Mikasa surgia da esquina carregando várias sacolas em companhia de uma mulher também asiática, Eren não a julgaria, porque se tivesse tido uma segunda chance, também teria passado mais tempo ajudando a própria mãe a cortar batatas. 

“Ei! Não corra, mocinho, se não eu vou andar na frente e de deixar para trás!” 

“Mama!” A voz de uma criança pequena foi o que lhe chamou atenção e fê-lo virar para a mulher que nunca achava que poderia reencontrar. Ela parecia tão jovem quanto a última vez que Eren a viu, os cabelos castanhos jogados por cima de um ombro e olhos castanhos afiados na criança que corria a frente dela. 

“Mama! Mama, eu posso voar como os balões!!” O pequeno afirmou, muito animado em balançar uma miniatura de um Zeppelin para perceber os paralelepípedos dispostos no chão. 

“Você vai cair e-” 

Antes mesmo de Carla finalizar a frase, Eren viu o garoto tropeçar em uma das peças de concreto mais proeminentes e seu pequeno corpinho tombar para frente. 

Sem pensar duas vezes e sem cogitar a ideia de ser invisível para aquelas pessoas, o moreno esticou os braços longos e, surpreendentemente, foi capaz de evitar a queda da criança. 

“Olha aí, tá vendo? É a mesma coisa que falar com um pedaço de pau!” Carla veio a passos rápidos, largando a sacola de verduras no chão e parando na frente dos dois, mãos na cintura em uma posição muito crítica. 

“Mama!” A criança, de olhos muito arregalados, se debateu nos braços de Eren e correu para trás da mãe, agarrando em sua saia e subitamente muito preocupado em conversar com um estranho. 

“Quantas vezes eu tenho que falar para não correr na minha frente? Se não fosse esse moço gentil, você já teria perdido os dentes que estão moles” 

Eren ficou surpreso que ela percebeu que ele estava ali, mas novamente, os anos de luta e dor fizeram o garoto perceber o quão sábia era a sua mãe e o quanto deveria ter aproveitado mais os momentos que passara com ela. Talvez essa Carla ainda tivesse um resquício de lembrança do garotinho de olhos verdes que não conseguiu levantar a viga que havia esmagado suas pernas. 

Talvez, mesmo que em outro mundo, ainda tivesse um pedaço dela que se lembrava do único filho que tivera em um mundo distante. 

E como Eren gostaria que aquilo fosse verdade... como ele gostaria de que- 

“Oh, meu senhor, me desculpe pela malcriação dessa criança! Falar parece não adiantar!” Ela esticou uma mão para trás e deu um tapa leve contra a cabeça da criança, a qual fez uma carreta e emburrou os lábios. 

Eren assistiu a cena perplexo, vendo muito de si naquela criança. 

“Não...” Ele balbuciou, levantando da posição agachada que se encontrava e batendo nas roupas que vestia para arrumá-las. Tudo para que não precisasse levantar os olhos para a mulher de quem tanto sentia falta e não piorar o nó que pressionava sua garganta. ”...não se preocupe, eu já fui criança uma vez.” 

“Mas eu tenho certeza que sua mãe não teve o trabalho que eu tenho com esse moleque!” Ela admitiu, pegando na orelha da criança e tentando puxá-la para pedir desculpas para o moço desconhecido. Olhos verdes se arregalaram quando viu a relutância do menino e por isso ele balançou as mãos em negação, gesticulando que nenhuma desculpa era necessária. 

“...eu acho que ela teve um pouco mais de problemas com isso.” 

“Ah, não diga isso! Para ter crescido tão bonito e educado, eu tenho certeza que a sua mãe está orgulhosa do que você se formou.” 

Ele soube que a frase não era completamente verdade e não poderia se dar ao luxo de achar que ainda era importante para alguém naquele futuro. Não, ele sabia racionalmente que aquilo era só a gentileza da alma que um dia foi sua mãe. E ainda assim, ele quis acreditar que sua mãe, sua Carla Jaeger, se orgulhava dele. 

Ele quis acreditar que todas as mortes que causou em seu mundo até conseguir mudar o passado tenha tido um motivo além da crueldade humana. E talvez, se o futuro o incluísse, ele gostaria de pensar que ela estaria orgulhosa de si. 

“Ei!” Sem perceber que havia deixado a própria cabeça cair, o garoto arregalou os olhos para a mão segurando seu braço. Mais perto do que nunca, a feição feminina e olhos castanhos amanteigados o olhava com uma feição preocupada. “Você está bem, meu menino? Seus olhos bonitos parecem prestes a chorar.” 

Ah...como ele queria ainda ser o menino dela...como ele queria não ser descartável. 

“Ah” Eren sorriu amarelo, as emoções que há tempos suprimia, aos poucos fazendo seu trajeto até a superfície, o humanizando ainda mais. “É que você me lembra uma pessoa que eu pedi há uns anos atrás...” 

Admitiu, engolindo em seco diversas vezes para tentar colocar as próprias emoções em cheque. Todavia, em qualquer mundo, Carla ainda era uma mãe e algo em seu interior dizia para envolver aquele desconhecido de cabelos desgrenhados em seus braços. Talvez fosse apenas um instinto materno ou talvez fosse algo trancafiado nos locais inimagináveis de sua alma, mas a mulher não pensou duas vezes em segurar o menino contra o peito, notando como ele parecia forte e quebradiço ao mesmo tempo. 

“Oh, querido... eu sinto muito. Se for quem eu estou pensando, eu tenho certeza de que ela está orgulhosa de você.” 

E de todas as coisas que Eren jamais esperava receber, ali estava a mais importante deles. Como ele queria poder voltar no passado e não ser uma criança inútil. Como ele queria não ter brigado com a mãe no último instante, a ponto de ter cortado abruptamente a relação dos dois... 

Como ele queria ter ajudado mais, ficado mais em casa e abraçado mais aquela mulher, ao ponto de decorar como ela encaixava o queixo em seu ombro e como o cabelo dela fazia cócegas em sua pele. Como ele queria ter dito que tinha orgulho de ser filho dela e como ele queria ter dito que a amava quando o pânico era evidente nos olhos dela, quando ela precisou abafar os próprios soluços de desespero em prol de suas crianças. 

Como Eren queria que aquela mulher o abraçando lembrasse que ela era um de seus maiores arrependimentos, um que ele carregaria para sempre enquanto sua existência se estilhaçava no nada de uma realidade inexistente. 

“Você quer entrar para almoçar?” Foi a primeira coisa que Carla disse ao desfazer o contato, um brilho esperançoso em seus olhos. “Meu marido Keith já deve chegar porque ele sempre prometeu fazer as refeições conosco e eu tenho certeza que ele não se importaria de ter mais alguém na mes-” 

Mas ele sabia que não podia ser alguém importante para ninguém ali. Ele sabia que passar tempo suficiente para alguém lembrar de um estranho que uma vez andou naquelas ruas era egoísmo. 

“Não precisa se preocupar, senhora, eu já estou de saída da cidade. E já estou um pouco cansado.” Eren sorriu pequeno, olhos tão cheios de emoções que o verde esmeraldino havia se tornado um tom turbulento e sofrido. Ele assistiu a feição dela cair e se culpou por decepcioná-la mais uma vez. 

“Ah...” Carla pareceu não acreditar, e talvez ela até insistisse mais se a criança não estivesse puxando sua saia e avisando que precisava usar o banheiro. Na pressa, uma ideia pareceu acender em sua mente e ela a externou enquanto recolhia a sacola no chão. “Se você está cansado, pode passar na loja de chás logo na esquina. Lá tem o melhor chá preto da cidade.” 

Olhos verdes se arregalaram imediatamente, a ideia de tomar um chá pela última vez o lembrando da única pessoa que o fez seguir em frente. Da pessoa que acreditava tanto em sua capacidade, que abriu mão de seus amigos mais próximos para protegê-lo. Aquele que acreditou em suas escolhas até quando as ações que tomava fossem duvidosas para outros. 

“Eu irei. Obrigado, senhora.” Com um curto aceno de cabeça, ele se virou e passou a andar na direção apontada. Uma parte gigantesca de si queria virar para trás e saber se ela ainda o observava, se reconhecia suas costas de algum lugar. Mas a parte mais sombria, temia olhar para trás e ter a visão de um titã a levantando de uma casa destruída e quebrando sua espinha. 

Carla merecia ter uma vida melhor do que a vida que sua mãe teve e Eren soube que virar para trás não era uma escolha que podia fazer. Por isso mesmo, ele forçou seus pés a continuarem as passadas, ao passo que reconhecia de relance rostos que não se lembrava mais. 

Um homem loiro cheirando um cavalo, um garoto de sardas engraxando sapatos, uma menina loira andando com o pai pelas ruas. Todas as casas ainda estavam intactas, flores na janela e tapetes pendurados nos parapeitos. Alguns gatos corriam em direção a becos úmidos e o sol parecia reinar para todos. 

Até que sobre sua cabeça, ele avistou uma placa simples. Feita de madeira e com a forma arredondada, o sinal tinha letras rudes e grosseiras delineando as palavras que faria o coração de Eren errar uma batida. 

“Levi’s Teashop” 

E como ele não reconheceria o nome que saiu de sua boca tantas vezes, todas elas banhadas de admiração e confiança? Como ele não reconheceria aquele que arrancou de si a apatia com que destruiu a cidade de Marley? Aquele que o deu boas vindas ao Zeppelin com um chute na boca? 

Capitão Levi não era um capitão naquele mundo. Ele provavelmente não tinha passado a infância no subterrâneo, forçado a lutar por sobrevivência. Talvez ele fosse até mais alto se a fome e mal nutrição não o acompanhou na infância. Talvez ele fosse mais magro, mais calmo e mais extrovertido. 

Talvez Capitão Levi sorrisse regularmente nessa vida. 

Sabendo de todas as possibilidades em vista, de todos os Levi’s mais felizes e mais satisfeitos que poderia achar, ele não evitou soltar um suspiro de alívio, olhos arregalados preenchidos com surpresa quando o homem atrás do balcão da loja parecia exatamente a mesma pessoa. 

Baixo, com um corte militar e uma carranca permanente no rosto enquanto secava xícaras de chá com panos imaculadamente limpos. 

A familiaridade com aquela cena ao vê-lo com um lenço na cabeça foi tanta que um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios, uma sensação saudosa tomando seu corpo. 

“Vai ficar aí parado ou vai pedir alguma coisa, pirralho?” 

Sorriso este que aumentou ainda mais quando a voz tão rouca e profunda referiu a si com tamanha naturalidade, quase como se Eren pudesse ser alguém normal e aceito em qualquer mundo. 

“Eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo.” 

Mas aquela frase retirou qualquer vã esperança de poder observar as feições afiadas e pálidas por mais tempo. Porque Eren era o único que certamente não tempo algum. 

O tempo dele se esgotava a cada respiração que dava, o tic-tac de um relógio invisível cortando o fio de sua vida a cada segundo. Levi poderia não ter todo o tempo do mundo, mas ele certamente veria o dia de amanhã, enquanto Eren temia piscar e ver tudo desaparecer diante de seus olhos. 

Como sempre, Levi trazia à tona as emoções que Eren mais tentava esconder, os segredos que tentava abafar. 

A verdade é que ele estava cansado. Cansado de ver o quanto tudo seria melhor sem ele e mesmo assim se sentir feliz por ver todos seguros. 

Era como se sua ausência fosse a prova da paz. 

Mas diferente do que Levi o tinha ensinado, ele sim se arrependia de algumas coisas. Se arrependia de nunca ter falado como se sentia toda vez que levava chás aguados para Levi no fim da noite, de nunca ter falado como os momentos preenchendo papeladas com ele eram os melhores e mais calmos. Se arrependia de nunca ter deixado os olhos vagarem por mais de alguns segundos na pele pálida, tentando ler um pouco mais dos olhos azuis metálicos. 

Ele se arrependia de ver um amor silencioso morrer sem florescer. De nunca saber se a relação deles poderia ter sido algo mais que capitão e subordinado. 

Pior ainda, ele se sentia injustiçado por, diferente de todos os outros, nunca ter a oportunidade de amar. Nunca ter a oportunidade de ser mais do que a última esperança da humanidade. Mais do que um monstro. 

Mas ele também sabia que esses desejos eram impossíveis. No mundo em que viveu, nenhum dos dois se permitiria alguma felicidade enquanto tudo desabava ao redor. E naquele momento, na beira do desaparecimento, Eren sentia inveja de nunca ter a oportunidade de ser humano, de ser segurado e acalentado. 

Além do mais, porque Levi perderia seu tempo com alguém como Eren? Um homem, com cicatrizes marcando sua alma e o corpo de um titã? 

“Ei, você está me ouvindo?” Olhos afiados haviam descansado a xícara de chá no balcão e agora observavam com afinco o estranho em seu estabelecimento. “Eu nunca te vi por aqui, pirralho. Qual é o seu nome?” 

Por um momento, ele quis ser mais do que invejoso. Ele quis ser egoísta e fazer aquela única pessoa se lembrar de seu nome; lembrar que ele esteve ali e vivo em algum momento, ainda que sua dor fosse esquecida. 

Ele também quis correr até o corpo menor e tocar nos fios negros pela primeira e última vez. Talvez provar dos lábios finos e rachados e se sentir vivo ao ter a pele de alguém contra a sua. Ele quis levar a lembrança daquele homem consigo; a lembrança do cheiro e das mãos calejadas. 

Mas o som de vidro estilhaçando ao longe o lembrou de onde realmente estava. 

Aquilo era uma ilusão de algo que jamais teria e a realização do que estava sendo negado a si era forte demais para que não mordesse os lábios, sobrancelhas franzidas tão fortemente que Eren as sentia puxar os músculos do rosto. 

“Ei... você está bem?” A voz se mostrou um pouco mais preocupada, Levi dando a volta no galpão para se aproximar do garoto. Ele tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto, como se buscando uma memória longínqua. “Você não me é estranho. É a primeira vez que vem na cidade?” 

Eren acenou com a cabeça, olhos enchendo de lágrimas quando percebeu que o som de estilhaços se aproximava como o som de pegadas de titãs colossais. 

“Uh?” Levi pareceu assustado com a reação rápida, dando um passo para trás e observando o garoto com olhos arregalados. “Uhhh... você quer um chá?” 

Eren agora negou com a cabeça, braços se enrolando ao redor do próximo corpo e abraçando a si mesmo. 

“Talvez um lenço para tirar esse-uh...catarro do seu rosto?” 

E é claro que aquilo seria algo que Levi falaria. É claro que ele ainda o acharia nojento, ainda que estivesse prestes a desaparecer por toda a eternidade, sem ninguém para salvá-lo dois mil anos depois. 

Ele chacoalhou a cabeça com mais força, mas um sorriso grande e aliviado tomou seu rosto. 

Porque no fim, esse homem ainda era o homem que ele amava e, uma última vez, foi lhe dada a chance de fazer um último pedido. 

“Me beije.” 

Até mesmo sua voz estava irreconhecível e ele soube que os olhos esbugalhados de Levi eram claramente um “não”, ainda mais quando Eren tinha lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas e um sorriso miserável adornando seus lábios. 

Foi quando ele soube que o momento havia chegado. 

Dando de costas, Eren deu passos rápidos até a porta, abrindo-a pela maçaneta e deixando o rastro de um perfume peculiar atrás de si. 

“E-Ei! Está maluco?! Volte aqui, pirralho!” 

Levi imediatamente foi atrás, porém alguns metros de atraso foram o suficiente para abrir a porta do estabelecimento para uma rua vazia. 

Já Eren se viu de volta em um deserto coberto pelo universo colapsando. Ao seu redor, as estrelas e as auroras quebravam como vidro, transformando-se em poeira ao aterrissar no deserto. Alguns metros à frente, um berço suspenso havia se materializado e nele um bebê loiro estava deitado. 

O choro desesperado de criança foi o que fez Eren se impulsionar para frente ainda que seus pés e mãos começassem a formigar de forma desconfortável, como se ele tivesse perdendo a sensibilidade e o controle daqueles membros. 

“Ymir!” Ele gritou, a terra engolindo seus pés como lama e dificultando sua chegada até ela. Medo e desespero foi o que o impulsionou a chegar até a criança e a pegá-la em seus braços a tempo de o formigamento consumir suas pernas e o obrigar a se ajoelhar. 

“Ymir, shh, tudo bem, você não precisa chorar.” Aninhando o bebê em seu colo, Eren a abraçou de forma a colocar a cabeça da neném em seu ombro e tentou balançar os braços com as forças que lhe restavam enquanto sussurrava constantemente: “Shhh, agora você está livre” 

Mas talvez aquela reafirmação servisse para si mesmo; um mantra que o levava a ignorar o vazio tomando lugar ao seu redor. 

“Você está livre, Ymir...Ma-mas eu...Eu não quero morrer.” 

Toda a bravura e toda a força não poderiam lutar contra os estilhaços de realidade que caiam como chuva ao seu redor. Em meio ao desespero, aquele canto sofrido e as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto eram a única verdade que o pertencia. 

“E-eu não quero morrer...” 

Como tudo ao seu redor, o bebê em seus braços começou a se fragmentar, ao passo que o som de choro ia se acalmando cada vez mais. Eren sabia que, diferente dele, Ymir tinha um mundo e um futuro esperando por ela. 

Mas mesmo assim, ele tentou segurá-la mais forte, se agarrar na última esperança que tinha. 

“Eu não quero...Levi!” Um soluço doloroso escapou de sua garganta quando seus braços ficaram vazios e então ele percebeu que todo o seu tronco também havia perdido a sensibilidade, bem como suas coxas, seus braços, seu pescoço, seu rosto... 

Até que tudo o que ele sentia era um vazio assustador que aos poucos foi se preenchendo por uma calma absoluta, enquanto seus pensamentos se organizavam como se preparados para serem recitados. 

“Levi...” 

Se ele não ouvisse, tudo bem. Ainda assim, Eren tinha algumas coisas para dizer, algumas coisas para aceitar para que pudesse ir embora. 

Ele não queria morrer. Ele não queria ser esquecido. Ele não queria ser o único deixado para trás. 

Mas aos poucos ele foi se sentindo leve como uma pluma, o formigamento aumentando e aumentando e aumentando até que uma brisa desconhecida soprou as dunas de areia em sua direção e, assim como todo o resto, ele se estilhaçou para ser levado junto com elas. 

Apesar de todos os desejos, no fim, seu corpo e alma foram desintegrados pela grandiosidade da realidade e uma única lágrima pairando no ar foi tudo o que sobrou de uma existência. 

\-------- 

Olhando para ambos os lados, Levi não viu nenhum garoto alto de cabelos longos e castanhos e olhos verdes estonteantes. 

Era como se ele tivesse desaparecimento no ar, o perfume peculiar sendo a última prova de que o Ackerman não estivera sozinho naquela sala. 

O perfume e um pedaço de papel carinhosamente dobrado que estava no chão, sendo carregado aos poucos pelo vento marítimo. 

Levi olhou novamente ao redor, mais uma vez para ter certeza que os olhos inesquecíveis não estavam o espionando de uma esquina, e só então se abaixou para desenrolar um papel dobrado quatro vezes para parecer pequeno. 

Ele abriu o bilhete para se deparar com uma escrita pequena e bagunçada, quase como se tivesse sido escrita por algum que não tivera a oportunidade de se alfabetizar completamente. Arqueando a sobrancelha para aquele detalhe, o homem checou a rua mais uma vez e voltou para dentro da loja. Sentando-se em uma cadeira vazia, ele apoiou o papel a sua frente e deu voz às palavras escritas: 

_“Porque_ _se sacrificar tanto quando você pode apesar ser livre? Eu poderia dizer a resposta que sempre carreguei comigo, mas agora é o seu momento. Você já fez o seu legado em um mundo em que alguns poderiam mudar tudo; em um mundo em que nada podia parar nós dois._

_Mas você se foi por muito tempo e acabou perdendo os acontecimentos. O mundo que conhecemos podia mudar em um único dia se você desaparecer._

_E dessa vez, eu nunca mais vou cantar meus gritos de liberdade. E dessa vez, você não vai precisar mais esperar outro dia para estar vivo. Eu nunca mais vou cantar porque com apenas um aceno, eu sou aquele que pode mudar tudo. Eu estou te libertando agora e você não precisa mais trabalhar tão duro. Esse vai ser o meu canto do cisne._

_Para você, Levi, eu desejo que viva a sua vida. Que viva onde quer que esteja e seja livre. E que seus sonhos e que sua alma aprenda a dizer adeus para o mundo em que vivemos._

_Eu posso ver o que cresceu na minha ausência. As conexões, algumas vezes tênues, algumas vezes advindas de muito sacrifício, mas ainda magníficas. Elas aconteceram após eu ter partido. E eu começo a enxergar as coisas que me fizeram aceitar o mundo sem a minha presença nele. Quando a minha mãe me abraçou pela última vez, eu percebi que, todo esse tempo, eu estava esperando por ela._

_Eu esperei por tanto tempo e estive com medo que ela nunca viesse até mim. Eu queria que ela tivesse me dito que me amava pela última vez..._

_Ninguém nota quanto nós vamos embora. Quer dizer, o momento em que nós decidimos realmente ir embora. Talvez, em raras situações, você pode ouvir um sussurro, uma brisa assentando gentilmente no chão._

_Meu nome já foi motivo de promessas, de mortes, de rezas e de maldições. Eu tinha 19 anos quando destruí o mundo em que vivia. E eu continuei aqui por um momento, mas então eu fui embora e eu desejo a todos e a você uma vida longa e feliz._

_H.L.H”_

E só então, quando arrastou o polegar pelas iniciais deixadas na carta, um nome estranho brilhou em sua mente como uma estrela apagada dando seu último fôlego de vida. 

Foi então que Levi se pegou sussurrando um nome que, em toda sua vida, nunca havia ouvido, mas que causava-lhe um aperto sufocante no peito. 

“Eren...Quem...Quem é Eren?” 

Uma singela lágrima não percebida desceu o rosto pálido e pousou nas iniciais H.L.H. 

**FIM**

_You_ _will_ _know_ _you're_ _reborn_ _tonight_   
_Must_ _be_ _ragged_ _but_ _I_ _stay_ _by_ _your_ _side_   
_Even_ _if_ _my_ _body's_ _bleached_ _to_ _the_ _bones_   
_I_ _don't_ _want_ _go_ _through_ _that_ _ever_ _again_

**_Call of Silence - Hiroyuki Sawano_ **


End file.
